


Symbrock Short Smut

by Tezzieh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Just some symbrock, Other, Venom does not leave the black goop state in this one, venom pretends he is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: A Symbiote explored the host





	Symbrock Short Smut

If one were to ask Eddie how he was doing, he would have said he was doing fairly good. He’s back doing what he does back. Sometimes also doing some vigilante stuff, mostly to sate the hunger of the symbiote.  
But that is only half the tail. Most of the time he still has no idea what precisely he is doing. Venom gets him into a lot of interesting situations so to say. And into a lot of trouble. Eddie feels like he is just along for the ride half of the time, not like he is actually in control of anything.  
The worst thing is, though, he hasn’t been able to get off. Mostly because he has no chance to. But also in part because he has no idea how it would affect Venom. The symbiote is such a wildcard that Eddie has no idea what to expect.

Until…

“Eddie, I have a question.” Venom’s voice buzzes through his head. He’s in the shower. Black oily tendrils slither down his sides, to his thighs. “This appendage, what do you use it for?” Venom asks. The tendrils indicate towards Eddie’s limb cock. “That’s my dick…” Eddie mumbles. “Yes, but what do you use it for?” Venom retrotts. “Do you ever pay attention when I go to the toilet?” Eddie asks. “What do you mean?” Venom asks in return.   
Eddie sighs, this is going to take a lot longer than he expected. “My body does not digest every part of what I eat or drink. It can’t use all of it. The parts it doesn’t need it had to .. ya know work back out. I shit and piss.” He says. “All from that appendage?” Venom sounds doubtful. “No, I only piss from it..” Eddie mutters. “There is something else. I hear it in the tone of your voice. There is another impulse in your brain.” Venom hisses.  
Tendrils wrap around Eddie’s cock. Eddie’s breath hitches. “Oh what is that? More blood pouring into this appendage, why?” Venom purrs shyly. “Stop touching it.” Eddie does his best to peel Venom’s tendrils from his cock. “Tell me!” Venom demands. His tendrils are firmly stuck to Eddie’s cock. Eddie is slowly getting harder. 

“It’s how humans reproduce…” Fuck is is awkward to say that…

“With this?” Venom’s tendrils give Eddie a little jerk. Eddie has to bite down on his own back teeth not to whine. Eddie really wishes he weren’t having this conversation right now. Or ever for that matter. “Men put their dick in the pussy of a woman.” He has never been as awkward as he is now. “What Anne has?” Venom asks. Eddie thanks the gods that the symbiote at least know what he means.   
“What a sec, how do you know what Anne has?” Eddie yells. “I have to anchor somewhere.” Venom chuckles darkly. “It was and cozy and a bit moist. Your orifice is different.” The symbiote says. Eddie refrains from informing Venom what the orifice is used for. He does even do his best not to think it. 

“So, why is there more blood flowing into your dick?” Venom’s tendrils give another little jerk. This time Eddie can’t help a whimper. “Cause it is a struggle to get it in when it is soft.” Eddie says softly. He can’t manage anything louder. Venom seems content with the reactions Eddie gives. More tendrils of his oily black manifestation wrap around Eddie’s cock. Eddie hardens more.   
“Does it feel good, Eddie?” Venom questions. Eddie feels the symbiote’s long wet tongue over his neck. He groans. He is losing this, big time. His self control and the control he has over the symbiote. Venom might just eat him whole. “Y-yes it does. A lot of men t-touch themselves there to .. to feel good.” He mutters. “Show me.” Venom demands. Eddie can only comply. He puts some soap into his hand to ease the slide and grabs himself. He can all but feel Venom swirl around in his brain to absorb all the impulses. Eddie gives himself an experimental tug. Venom purrs loudly. “Oh yes Eddie, that is nice.” The symbiote is very pleased with the input. 

 

Venom’s tendrils soon replace Eddie’s hands. Eddie is left scrambling for purchase against the wet shower wall. A thing he gives up within a minute. He sits down on the shower floor, hard. “Don’t hurt us, Eddie.” Venom hisses. The symbiote felt the dump, apparently. Much like he feels the pleasure.   
Eddie leans against the shower wall. More oily black tendrils wrap around his cock. One even slithers into it. It is a sensation Eddie hadn’t anticipated. Like a hot poker through the cock and into his spine. But in such a good way. “Ooooh fuck!” He all but shouts. “Is this what pleasure feels like, Eddie?” Venom growls. They share a brain and Venom certainly shares the sensations washing over Eddie’s senses. Eddie can hear the lust in the symbiote’s voice. Eddie quite likes that. Deep within his mind he realizes Venom is aroused. And to his mild wonder he discover that pleases him. He likes it that Venom shares in the pleasure.   
Venom tendrils keep steadily pumping at Eddie’s cock. The Symbiote licks at Eddie’s neck from time to time, but doesn’t really manifest more than the slithering mass that is now slowly gliding down his spine.   
Eddie gasps as the symbiote lodges most of his mass right up his rectum, without any forewarning. It is not an entirely unfamiliar sensation, it is where Venom usually plugs in when they fuse. But not like this. Usually it is just a few slithering tendrils, while most of the mass forms around him. This is entirely different. This is like taking a dick up the ass. Not something Eddie is unfamiliar with. But it is different somehow. More moist, more like said dick is made out silly putty. It is smooth and moist and warm and pliable. And it feels like Venom is softly throbbing. “Shit …. V!” Eddie groans. “Is that what you want Eddie?” Venom asks. Inside him, Eddie feels Venom coil against his prostate. “Y-yeah.” Is all Eddie can munster.

All too soon, Eddie flies off the handle. With a loud groan, mixing with Venom’s own, he spends himself. He paints the shower curtain with his seed. “That good?” Venom teases. “Yeah… Better than expected.” Eddie says. He closes his eyes and tries to gather his wits about him again. “You?” He asks. “Let’s just say I might do that again in bed tonight.” Venom chuckles softly.


End file.
